Zodiac Issues and Loves
by Blood Red Vampress
Summary: This is a yaoi songfic done to "Issues" by Mindless Self Indulgence. When Akito refuese him, he goes to see his cousin, the dragon, who's in heat. There, he finds the release he was looking for all along. Shigure X Hatori. Yaoi! One-shot. R&R please! :3


**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket. **

**I'll admit that I was feeling a bit horny when I wrote this...he he...**

* * *

**Issues- Mindless Self Indulgence**

_**I'd rather fuck you than kiss you,  
But I won't press the issue,  
You know what I need is,  
And you're never gonna be it,  
I should've hesitated,  
When we were inebriated,  
So unsophisticated,  
Too late to be debated now...**_

"Akito-sama. I'm here to brighten your mood!," I smiled at the frail lady on the bed in front of me.

She looked pissed as hell and I thought maybe I could use sex as an excuse to distract her from that bad mood.

"Get the hell out of here, you dog! I'm not falling for that trick again, you baka inu. Get out!," she screamed at me and pointed to the door.

Well, there goes the whole plan. I sighed. We haven't been together in a while...

"Whatever you say Akito-sama. You will only miss me anyway!," I quickly ran out of the room before she could recoil with something else when I said that she would miss me. She's the kind of person that would beat the crap out of you for no reason. And frankly, that kinda even scares me...

_**It's 3 A.M.,  
she won't put out,  
Let's go make out with her friends,  
Make out with her friends' friends,  
It's 3 A.M.,  
she won't put out,  
Let's go make out with her friends,  
make out with her friends...**_

I wonder if Hatori's around here now? Maybe he would be happy if I paid him a little friendly visit.

I silently walked down the endless hallways until I came to the door that led to Hatori's office. I was ninety-nine point nine percent sure that he was in there. He always is! He's always using his work as an excuse!

But, he knows as well as I do, that we haven't had some real fun in a while. And I know that at this time in the month, Ha'ri's in heat. Oh yeah! I'm without a doubt going to have some fun tonight.

_**I want a lot of profanity,  
With a lot less virginity,  
It's a boney situation,  
With a wack explanation,  
'cause I'm on that mission,  
A reproductive mission,  
Now take my clothes off,  
And show me what you're made of...**_

"Hey Ha'ri!," I opened the door and walked into the all-too-well-known office. I sighed as I looked at the desk he was sitting at. I sighed as I walked behind him. Yes. This desk was Haa-san's first time. Good memories!

"Hello Ha'ri! I thought I'd pay you a visit. You know, with you always working so hard...," I started to massage his shoulders, making sure to brush his neck.

His neck was always a weak spot for him and I know that it won't take much more to make him snap and get on all fours, begging at my mercy. And that's what I like from my doctor...

He moaned. Voluntary or involuntary, I wasn't sure. But, he sure as hell is enjoying this!

"Shigure...what are you doing here?," he asked me.

His words came out in one long, breathy sentence. You could tell his breath was starting to hitch as my hands made their way down the front of his neck to his first shirt button.

"You know...just saying hello. Or just trying to help you out when I know that you're in heat...," I said slowly, whispered in his ear as I bent down.

He moaned louder. Oh yeah. That was all him. Once he heard the word 'heat', he gave up. I can tell. It's actually quite cute.

"Shigure...," he groaned my name oh so fucking slowly.

That helped my situation a bit. I just felt myself get that much harder...

_**It's 3 A.M.,  
she won't put out,  
Let's go make out with her friends,  
Make out with her friends' friends,  
It's 3 A.M.,  
she won't put out,  
Let's go make out with her friends,  
make out with her friends...**_

I decided to take action, because my dear cousin didn't seem to be moving anywhere fast.

I turned his chair so that he was facing me. I grabbed him by the collar and pulled him to his feet. He didn't seem to resist me at all. He was fucking enjoying this!

I put my hands behind his neck and crashed my lips to his. He's in such a rush to get his release that he pushed his tongue into my mouth at the first opportunity.

Damn, he tasted so good! He tasted almost like the sea, like salt water. Ha! How ironic.

Now, my hand had moved to his lower back and grabbed his hips. His hands were roaming all over my chest.

As we continues to kiss, I felt him slowly untie the sash around my yukata. He was the one in heat and he was undressing me first? He was really horny then!

I pulled his head away from mine, breaking the kiss breathily.

He moaned so goddamn sweetly as I dropped to my knees in front of him. When I touched his belt, my yukata slipped down on my shoulders, revealing my chest slightly.

I pushed him back against the desk behind him. I'm planning to suck him off so hard that he'll need the desk for support.

I smiled up at him as I drew out his passion unfastening the belt and unzipping his pants oh so slowly...

_**Excuse me, do you want to screw?,  
Excuse me, do you want to screw?,  
'cause I'm so amazing in the sack,  
Yes, I'm so amazing in the sack...**_

Ohh...he's already way ahead of me. He's rock hard, the pervert!

I made sure to brush his erection as I pulled down his boxers.

When his erection was freed, me face to face with it, he moaned again.

I just tenderly stroked him, making him squirm with impatience.

He really is horny this time...

"Shigure...please...," he begged me.

Who could say no to that beautiful face? Not me!

"Alright my dragon," I smiled and wrapped my hand around his base, one finger at a time.

Without waiting any further, I licked the tip, making my cousin gasp in pleasure.

"Do you like that Haa-san? Do you want more?," I teased him.

"Yes...oh, fuck...yes," he closed his eyes and leaned against the desk.

He grabbed my hair and pushed my head down further on his dick.

I gratefully accepted the offer and began to suck him off, slowly at first, then gaining speed.

He moaned like an absolute harlot. He was obviously enjoying this as much as I am. I don't get to do this often for him, so I'm going to make this one to remember.

I bit down on him, licked him, and sucked so hard that I could have sworn I saw a tear in his eye when he looked at me.

"Shigure...harder," he grunted as he bucked his hips forward.

I complied and continued to give him some amazing oral sex. He was groaning so much that I was rock hard already and it's only been 5 minutes! Goddammit!

I could tell that he was close when he stopped groaning and started to roll his hips in time with me. One final flick of my tongue and he climaxed.

He screamed out my name in pure pleasure as he spilled into my mouth.

I laughed as I let him go and stood up. He finally opened his closed eyes once again, to look me in the face. His eyes were filled with lust that excited me even more.

Without a word, he started to pull off my yukata. I allowed him to slip it off of me and onto the floor without a complaint.

When it was fully off and I was left in my boxers, I smiled and pulled them down, freeing my erection finally.

Then, to finish making us both naked, I pulled off Hatori's shirt after some trouble with the tie and buttons. He smirked seductively as he looked me in the eyes.

"Shigure...," he breathed out.

"Yes?," I smiled teasingly.

"Shigure...fuck me...," he pleaded.

_**I'd rather fuck you than kiss you...**_

I couldn't help but moan at the words.

"Oh? Is that what you want? You want me to fuck you?," I asked and kissed his nose.

"Yes...," he hissed at my questions.

I didn't say a word after that. I just turned him around so his back was to me and I took my erection in hand and pressed it against his ass.

"Ngh...," Hatori groaned and rolled his hips at the contact.

I grabbed his hips and steadied him for what I was about to do.

Then slowly, ever so fucking, painfully slowly, I pushed into him.

_**I want a lot of profanity,  
With a lot less virginity...**_

Both of us moaned in succession. As I started to thrust, he threw his head back to rest on my right shoulder.

Not soon after, I could tell he was close to his second release, so I reached around him and grabbed his erection as I kept one hand still on his left hip.

I jacked him off in time with my thrusts, encouraging him to come.

_**Now take those clothes off,  
And show me what you're made of...**_

I felt his muscles clench down tight on me as I moaned and he came forcefully into my hand.

Still having not come for the first time, I continued to thrust harder and harder to get the release I needed.

Once he recovered from his orgasm, I felt him start to roll his hips to help me release.

When I finally came, I tightened my hold on his hips as I threw my head back and screamed the dragon's name in pure ecstasy.

_**It's 3 A.M.,  
she won't put out...**_

I slowly, reluctantly, pulled out of him and I slumped on the desk in front of him.

Ha'ri just grabbed his clothes from the floor and started to get dressed in silence.

I must have upset him or something for him not to be talking after that amazing sex.

Instead of talking, I just picked up my yukata, slid it on and tied it back in place.

I was feeling sore already and I knew that Haa-san probably felt worse after I fucked him against a hard wooden desk...

I decided to leave quietly for a change, not to start any trouble.

As I touched the doorknob, he called my name.

_**It's 3 A.M.,  
she won't put out,  
Lets go make out with her friends,  
Make out with her friends' friends,  
Make out with her friends, make out with her friends' friends.**_

"Shigure."

"Yes, Haa-san?"

"Thank you... for everything..."

"Anytime Ha'ri, anytime. I'll see you soon, my dragon!"

I smiled back at him and slowly walked out of his office normally.

I went outside on the porch and took in a breath of fresh air and smiled.

"Well! That was fun!," I laughed loudly as I stepped off the porch and started home.

I silently wondered about what Akito would think of this...

* * *

**Finally...-gasp-... finished! That was kinda long. I think that that's the longest yaoi I've ever done! Actually, this is only the second yaoi fic that I've done in my life! :)**

**Well, I would appreciate it if you left a review for me! **

* * *

**Your ever rabid bishonen lover,**

**Tsukiko**


End file.
